


La Passion d'Emmanuel

by BlueFloyd



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: EmmanuelFiction, En Marche, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: La Passion d'Emmanuel, où comment un jeune banquier entendit l'appel et se mit en marche pour sauver la France.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinking Beatrice (Beatrice_Sank)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Sank/gifts), [proustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proustine/gifts).



> To Beatrice: I see your Penelope and I raise my Emmanuel to you.

« Ce que je veux  ! »  
_Ouais, vas-y, continue comme ça._  
« C'est que vous, partout ! »  
_Tu les tiens, là. Lâche pas la pression._  
« Vous alliez le faire gagner ! »  
_Tu assures. Ils sont tous derrière toi à 100%_  
« Parce que c'est notre projet ! »  
_Rideau. Chapeau l'artiste, va te reposer mon grand, tu l'as bien mérité._

Il ne savait pas quand ça avait commencé. Au fond, ça avait toujours été là, diffus, au cours de son enfance, au cours de ses études, l'idée qu'il était destiné à faire de grandes choses. Qu'il n'allait pas se contenter de vivoter chichement, qu'il devait agir, remettre les choses sur le droit chemin. Son enfance s'était passée dans les livres, il avait appris avec ce qu'était un chat avec Colette, et ce qu'était un héros avec Dumas. L'Histoire de France lui avait montré des modèles, Henri IV, Napoléon, le Général de Gaulle. Ses études avaient été sans histoire, il avait rencontré Brigitte, fait de la philosophie, puis l'ENA, puis de l'argent. Mais toujours en fond cette voix, cette idée qu'il devait faire davantage, être plus sur le devant de la scène. Brigitte l'y encourageait, c'était elle qui l'avait poussé à faire l'ENA, et depuis qu'il était chez Rothschild, elle lui  disait qu'il perdait son temps à faire des fusions-acquisitions comme n'importe quel tâcheron de la finance. Il avait bien tenté de se mettre dans les bonnes grâces d'Alain en l'aidant pour le rachat du Journal, mais finalement toute l'opération avait été un échec. Et puis même si elle avait réussi, Alain n'avait plus les contacts et l'influence qu'il avait eu autre fois, lui avait rappelé Brigitte.

Puis finalement, les dîners avec les caciques du Parti avaient pay, il avait fait la rencontre du Président - à l'époque officiellement seulement encore candidat, mais dans les milieux autorisés bien sûr on sait ces choses là, et il ne faisait de doutes pour personne que c'était lui qui allait l'être. _Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne_ , lui soufflait son esprit _. Accroche-toi à lui, il est ta voie d'accès, ta rampe de décollage_. Emmanuel joua de son charme, il mit toutes ses cartes sur la table, ses origines modestes, son amour de la philosophie, son titre d'énarque, sa position chez Rothschild. Le Président fût conquis, il lui proposa de se revoir, de discuter plus avant. _Banco._ L'élection passa et le résultat escompté s'accomplit. Emmanuel continua à voir le Président, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui propose de travailler avec lui. _Comment ne pas accepter ?_ Le travail de conseiller était intéressant, mais ingrat. _Il s'attribue tout le mérite de ton travail, et il le gâche, en plus. Comment montrer aux gens ta valeur s'ils pensent que tout vient de lui ? Il te faut un poste où tu puisses exposer publiquement qui tu es._ Finalement à force d'insistance, et grâce à une conformation politique favorable - à laquelle Brigitte lui avoua plus tard qu'elle n'avait pas été étrangère, il décrocha enfin un poste de Ministre. _Tu vas pouvoir faire ce qui doit être fait, et ramener le pays sur le droit chemin. Ne faillis pas, Emmanuel._

Il se lança à corps perdu dans la tâche, travaillant sans compter, le premier au bureau, le dernier à en partir. Mais il lui fallu se rendre à l'évidence : son énergie s'épuisait en vain. Sa vision était gauchie par des fonctionnaires amorphes, tout prenait bien trop de temps, ses projets étaient édulcorés, ses idées les plus grandioses simplement ignorées, quand il essayait de leur parler de l'importance de leur mission, de leur communiquer la ferveur de sa voix intérieure, il ne récoltait que des regards perplexes, voire de l'incrédulité et du mépris. _Ils veulent ta perte, Emmanuel. Ils ne sont pas là pour servir le pays comme toi, ils tiennent juste à leur poste et à leurs avantages. Ta passion les dérange parce qu'ils risqueraient d'y perdre les miettes de leur pouvoir. Ils sont les servants de l'inertie et de l'immobilisme. Tu ne peux pas les laisser gagner, Emmanuel ! Tu dois prévaloir !_ Il en parla à ses amis autour de lui et à ses amis. Ils étaient d'accord, l'immobilisme gangrenait le pays, le Président ne tenait pas ses promesses, il était tant de faire quelque chose. _Il est temps qu'un champion se dresse._ S'il était prêt à se lancer dans la bataille _\- Corps et âme -_ ils voulaient bien le suivre, se mettre à ses côtés. Il leur dit que la tâche était immense, mais qu'ils avaient le bon droit avec eux. Ils acquiescèrent d'un air grave. _Enfin, enfin d'autres qui comprennent l'importance de la situation._ Il les appela ses disciples, pleura un peu. Ils lui tapèrent sur l'épaule, trop émus eux aussi pour parler.

Ils furent merveilleux, comme tous les hommes animés par une passion. En quelques semaines, tout fut prêt, tactiques, stratégies, visuels, plans de communication. Parmi les noms qu'ils lui proposèrent, un se détacha, repris avec délice par sa voix intérieure. _En Marche._ Car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Il utilisa son ministère pour prendre contact avec tous les hommes de bonne volonté qu'il pouvait trouver. Il savait qu'il le quitterait bientôt, quel meilleur usage pouvait être fait de sa fonction et de son argent que de le mettre au service du salut de la France tant qu'il le pouvait encore ?

Enfin il quitta le corset de sa fonction. Abandonner ces possessions matérielles, laisser derrière lui ces oripeaux de pouvoir fut comme une seconde naissance. Enfin il revenait au contact du peuple, ce peuple de France qu'il s'était juré de sauver _Il est temps de commencer ta Marche, Emmanuel._ Ville après ville, étape après étape, il sillonna en un lent pèlerinage ce pays pour le salut duquel il avait été choisi. Partout il voyait la même ferveur, la même soif d'une révolution. Oh bien sûr, certains tentèrent de s'opposer à sa Croisade, mais qui pouvait espérer se dresser devant lui ? Il était habité par l'Esprit. Un à un, les champions que lui envoyait l'obscurantisme furent défaits, la Providence mettant impitoyablement à jour les affaires dans lesquelles ils avaient trempé. _Qui vit par le lucre périra par le lucre_. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait bien que tous ceux qui l'entouraient n'avaient pas la même flamme intérieure que lui, mais qu'importait, du moment qu'ils servaient la même cause sacrée ? _Dieu reconnaîtra les siens._ Néanmoins, parfois cela pouvait parfois se révéler dur à vivre, comme cette fois où Brigitte avait eu ces mots terribles. « Tu sais, ce n'est pas marrant de vivre avec Jeanne d'Arc. » Ce n'était pas la comparaison qui l'avait blessé, s'il n'employait pas les mêmes moyens, il servait la même cause que la jeune bergère. Non, ce qui l'avait touché en son cœur s'était de voir que Brigitte pouvait se moquer avec tant de désinvolture de sa destinée. Si elle ne l'avait pas encouragé dans cette voie par croyance, alors pourquoi ? N'y voyait-elle donc que le reflet des projecteurs, alors qu'un feu bien plus brûlant éclairait sa route à lui ? Il avait alors pensé à cet homme au manteau rouge, qui avait servi le Mal tant de temps, sans jamais se repentir, jusqu'à un jour, abandonné par sa famille, seul, sous la pluie battante, chétif, vieilli, amoindri, avait appelé à l'aide celle qui était devenu la sainte patronne de la France. Il avait eu pitié de lui, malgré toutes ses fautes. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un eu pitié, et si lui n'en était pas capable, alors qui ? Il pardonna aussi à Brigitte, à ses adversaires, à tous et  à chacun. Il pouvait porter leurs péchés à tous. Le poids était immense, mais il n'était pas seul. À chaque meeting, des milliers de gens venaient à la fois lui confier leurs péchés et l'aider en porter le poids.  Et en lui, toujours, la Voix pour le guider, le Guide qui lui ouvre la voie, bienveillant, attentif, toujours là.

Il est Emmanuel, œuvrant au salut de la France, parcourant en un long chemin de croix le pays, de station de TGV en station de TGV, jusqu'à finalement, par un soir paisible de moi, atteindre le Golgotha présidentiel, racheter toutes les dettes et rallumer les Lumières.

 Il est Emmanuel, et Dieu est avec lui. _Parce que c'est notre projet._

 


	2. Débat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pas vraiment une suite, plutôt un fragment de la même œuvre.  
> Je dois dire que pour moi Macron en adoration devant Mélenchon c'était quand même un des trucs les plus rigolos du débat, j'ai tenté de traduire ça dans mon univers.

Les lumières, éblouissantes, tout autour d'eux, comme une couronne de flammes. Le public, silencieux, attentif, concentré sur leurs mots. Les yeux inscrutables des caméras, servantes attentives qui boivent leurs moindres expressions, scrutant leurs visages en espérant que s'y trahissent les secrets de leurs âmes. Et eux cinq au milieu, en demi-cercle, se faisant face dans l'arène, adversaires s'affrontant pour le trône séculaire, mais aussi et surtout pour la gloire qui durera des siècles et des siècles. Il les contemple, ces quatre prophètes qui l'entourent. Ils sont si beaux. Il voit en eux la même flamme qui brûle en lui. Il voudrait aller vers eux, leur dire qu'il les comprend, qu'il les aime, qu'ils peuvent oublier leurs différents et ensemble sauver la France. Mais la règle est cruelle. Il ne peut y en avoir qu'un. Et il sera celui là. Alors il tente de contenir cet amour qui déborde de lui, et il leur porte la contradiction, même si cela le navre. Il laisse sa voix intérieure le guider pour exposer son projet, pour montrer aux caméras et par delà elles aux Français en quoi il est bien celui qui indéniablement apporte le salut à ce pays, en quoi sa flamme intérieure est bien la plus belle et la plus pure.

Mais malgré tout, il voudrait tant pouvoir les prendre tous dans ses bras.


	3. Watch the Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une ritournelle dissidente s'invite dans le concert des voix qui guident Emmanuel.

_On ne change pas._

Cette voix, parmi toutes les autres, s'est faite plus insistante au fil des jours. Ne peut-elle pas le laisser en paix ? N'a-t-il pas réussi l'impossible ? N'a-t-il pas racheté les pêchés de la France en atteignant son trône ?

_On met juste les costumes d'autres sur soi._

Son costume vient de la rue d'Aboukir, il coûte 500 euros et il l'a payé lui-même, il peut le prouver, il a les factures. Il n'est pas François Fillon, il ne mérite pas d'être hanté par cette rengaine, alors pourquoi, pourquoi ?

 _On ne change pas._  
_Une veste ne cache qu'un peu de ce qu'on voit._

Il est président. Il a triomphé de l'adversité. Il a réalisé un sans faute sur la scène internationale, tous les journaux peuvent en témoigner. Depuis qu'il a pris ses fonctions, la France a retrouvé espoir, l'horizon s'éclaircit, la planète a une chance de retrouver sa grandeur. Les voix l'ont guidé jusque là, pourquoi choisissent-elles maintenant de se taire et de le laisser seul face à cette rengaine, cette ritournelle obstinée ?

 _On ne grandit pas_  
_On pousse un peu, tout juste_

Il a grandi plus que tout homme. Il y a loin entre le gamin d'Amiens, élève de la Providence qui écoutait attentivement et avec déférence les enseignements qui pouvaient lui dispenser les professeurs, et Emmanuel Macron, plus jeune président de la Cinquième République Française, arrivé à cette position à la seule force de sa conviction, porté au pouvoir par un raz-de-marée électoral, 66% de personnes ayant votés pour lui au second tour, pour lui, pour son projet, qui les as convaincues intimement. 66%. C'est habituellement le chiffre du Malin, mais il y voit un signe, le fait qu'ils sont en train de reprendre ses attributs à l'Adversaire, et que la Justice et la Vérité enfin vont triompher.

 _Le temps d'un rêve, d'un songe_  
_Et les toucher du doigt_

Il est Président. Président. Un suffrage incontesté, une victoire écrasante. Il ne touche rien du doigt, il n'est pas un rêveur. La victoire est sienne. Il lui faut gérer maintenant l'ensemble du pays, et ça n'a rien d'un songe. Il y a tant à faire. Il leur a dit, à tous. Leur croisade commence maintenant, une croisade de cinq ans, un marathon de combats acharnés. Bientôt les législatives, cependant. S'ils peuvent partir 500, ils se verront 3000 en arrivant à la fin du quinquennat, une administration entière qui aura vu la lumière à la suite de ses 577 apôtres sur lesquels sera appelé l'Esprit Saint dès le 18 juin, une pentecôte un peu tardive mais porteuse de tant de promesses. 

_On ne change pas_  
_On attrape des airs et des poses de combat_

Il a besoin d'un gouvernement de combat, oui. Le Mal ne le laisse pas en paix. Toujours des attaques, des attaques sans cesse. Des attaques sur Richard, sur Marielle, sur François, sur Murielle. Les journalistes ne peuvent ils pas voir au delà des polémiques ? Ne comprennent-ils pas ce qui est en jeu ? Bien sûr que François appelle les journalistes pour leur demander de laisser en paix De Sarnez. Voudrait-on d'un garde des sceaux qui abandonne ses amies pour satisfaire son appétit pour le pouvoir ? De Sarnez n'a rien à faire dans la fosse aux lions médiatiques. Il est reconnaissant à Bayrou d'avoir tenté d'en la sortir. Il a le droit comme chacun d'être un citoyen concerné, d'être inquiet pour ses amis. De la solidarité, c'est ce ce pays a besoin. Ils doivent rester solides, rester ensemble. Et quand ils marcheront dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort, ils ne craindront aucun mal, car il sera avec eux : sa houlette et son bâton les rassurera. Il endossera pleinement le rôle de guide que la Providence lui a confié.

_On ne change pas_  
_On se donne le change, on croit_  
_Que l'on fait des choix_

Là il est d'accord avec avec la voix. Il n'y a pas eu de choix. Son triomphe était inscrit dans sa destinée. Nul ne pouvait le lui refuser. Le vote était écrit d'avance, un homme pour un pays. Une rencontre inéluctable. Tout ceux qui ont voulu s'opposer à lui l'on fait en vain.

_On l'entend parfois_  
_Sa rengaine insolente_  
_Qui s’entête et qui répète._

Est-ce que la voix parle d'elle-même ? Elle est de plus en plus présente dans sa tête. Se répétant en se rapprochant d'un air, mais toujours à contre-temps, jamais chantée juste. Si seulement il pouvait entendre vraiment la chanson, peut-être serait-il délivré de cette boucle qui le pousse à bout. Ou alors, elle parle de tous ces jaloux, à couteaux tirés contre lui alors qu'il n'a encore eu le temps de rien faire ? Ceux qui répètent qu'il veut passer en force, qu'il veut mettre fin à l'État de droit, qu'il prétend être le renouveau quand il ne fait que réitérer la même politique, les mêmes méthodes, que sa nouveauté n'est que poudre de perlimpinpin jetée aux yeux des naïfs. Ils le lassent tant. Ne voient-ils pas qu'il est le seul espoir de cette grande Nation ? Que les Français doivent être pris par la main et conduit sur le chemin du salut ? Il est un berger juste. S'il doit parfois bousculer un peu ses brebis, c'est pour le bien du troupeau.

_On n'oublie jamais_  
_On a toujours un geste_  
_Qui trahit qui l'on est_  
_Un prince, un valet_

Évidemment. Seul quelques élus peuvent prétendre accéder aux fonctions suprêmes. Il a été touché par la grâce, mais ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Il est risible de croire que l'on peut échapper à son destin. Même couvert de fange, même souillé par les torrents de fiels que la presse déverse sur lui à longueur de temps, sa flamme intérieure reste visible aux yeux de tous. Nul ne pourrait confondre Emmanuel Macron avec un valet.

_On ne change pas, on ne cache_  
_Qu'un instant de soi_

Il fallait que tout change. Tout a changé. Tout a changé sauf lui. La politique n'est plus la même, le pays n'est plus le même, le monde n'est plus le même. Il a tout fait basculer, mais autour du point fixe que représente son destin. Mais il ne se cachera pas, même un instant. 

_Tous ces milliers de rêves._

Il ne peut pas les décevoir. Il représente tant d'espoirs, il doit aller jusqu'au bout. Malgré les déceptions, malgré les trahisons, malgré les haines, il portera son projet jusqu'à son terme. Malgré ses voix dissidentes, malgré ses propres doutes, son chemin est tout tracé et il ira jusqu'au bout, lumineux dans la nuit triomphante.


End file.
